Various prior proposals teach portable animal containers said to be wearable insofar as they are supported by a person's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,102 issued January 1993 to Tracy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,148 issued 1994 to Rossignol et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,281 issued 1995 to Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,302 issued 1995 to Holtorf all teach individual animal containers having shoulder straps for support by a person's body.
However, in the main, the above are intended for relatively large pets, such as cats and small dogs, and the containers protrude a substantial distance from the carrier's body which can be cumbersome and provide only very limited pet display in particular as the pets are substantially immobilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,961 issued 1975 to Willinger et al teaches a discrete animal path connecting system comprising rigid, perforate, transparent tubing that may be connected into a variety of configurations so that rodents can be viewed while moving therealong.
However, none of the above is suggestive of the present invention.